Life After Die
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 52 - Kesalahfahaman ini merubah hidup Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menyesal. Tapi mengantarkannya pada sesosok Chanyeol. - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 52**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Life After Die"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Fantasy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV Boa - No 1**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Hujan turun deras malam itu. Menumpahkan tetes-tetes basahnya pada hampir seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Angin kencang tak lupa mengikutinya kala hujan datang. Membasahi seluruh makhluk bumi didalamnya. Jalan yang dilalui orang-orang untuk berlalu lalang kini mulai menggenang, membentuk danau kecil disekitarnya. Mengalir jatuh dan menambah volume air sungai tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun berdiri dengan tegapnya diatas sebuah jembatan. Jembatan penyebrangan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai han yang airnya mengalir deras. Cuaca dan hujan yang turun membuat sungai itu terlihat menyeramkan. Terlihat tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Pakaian laki-laki itu kini sudah basah. Pandangannya kosong. Kepalanya menunduk, memandang air dihadapannya. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat hujan dan angin yang menerpanya. Kakinya perlahan terangkat. Memajukan satu langkahnya kedepan. Kemudian terangkat lagi, satu langkah lagi dan kemudian-

Tubuh itu menghilang. Hanyut terbawa aliran. Dibawah guyuran air hujan. Bersama dinginnya air sungai yang menyellimutinya.

Laki-laki itu.. mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya,

Matanya terbuka. Ia bangun dari tak sadarkan diri. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Ruangan ini luas. Sangat luas. Hanya ada tempat yang menopangnya berbaring, satu buah meja besar dengan beberapa jenis bunga tanpa tangkai yang ia tak tau apa namanya, serta satu tempat duduk panjang seperti sofa. Pencahayaan disini sangatlah terang hingga menyilaukan mata. Terdapat banyak pintu di dindingnya. Ruangan itu tanpa jendela, ataupun celah.

Ingatannya kembali menyeruak masuk, putaran gambar saat badannya menggigil karena hujan angin, setia menemaninya. Debaran ombak disungai yang seakan memanggilnya membuatnya tak ragu lagi untuk bergabung. Hingga ia menyadari saat ia merasakan sesak, air yang memaksa masuk memenuhi paru-parunya tak bisa lagi untuk dicegah. Semua terlalu cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya semua memutih.

Ia masih mengingat-ingat sebelum seseorang datang, dari salah satu pintu terdekat -berwarna coklat- dari posisinya berbaring. Pintu terbuka dengan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan, membuat mata sipit laki-laki tersebut memicing fokus pada sosok tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat sinar silau tadi tertutupi hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut dapat melihat jelas wajah sosok yang datang.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun, selamat datang", ucap sosok pria tinggi tersebut pada laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Nada bicaranya dingin. Aura yang muncul dari tubuhnya entah kenapa membuat laki-laki dihadapannya merinding. Wajahnya tampan namun bibirnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"S-siapa kau? D-dimana aku?", tanya Baekhyun –laki-laki tak sadarkan diri tadi- gugup dengan pria yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku Chanyeol. Dewa pembimbing jiwa-jiwa yang berputus asa seperti kau", wajah datarnya tak pernah lupa ia pasang.

Baekhyun terdiam. Terpaku tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Jadi.. benarkah aku sudah meninggal?", tanyanya. Matanya kosong dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan dan dipaksakan.

"Tidak. Tapi belum", jawab Chanyeol singkat. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang bingung, ia melanjutkan.

"Kau berada ditempat dimana seharusnya kau tidak disini. Kau tau, takdir mencacatkan bahwa sekarang bukanlah saatnya kau mati. Kau telah membuat susunannya berubah", jelasnya dengan auranya yang mengerikan.

"Tapi kupikir, akan lebih baik jika aku mati. Kalau aku mati aku akan bertemu appaku disini. bukankah begitu Chanyeol-ssi? Tidak ada yang menyayangiku didunia. Aku ingin bertemu appaku saja. Hanya appa yang menyayangiku", wajahnya tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah dan takut sedikitpun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu menyadari bahwa dirinya bahkan tak diterima disini.

"Benarkah? Ku harap kau tidak menyesal atas perkataanmu Baekhyun. Akan ku beritahu peraturan disini. Akan ada waktu 7 hari untukmu. Jika semua orang terdekatmu telah menerima kepergianmu, maka kau diizinkan untuk kesana", Chanyeol menunjuk pintu berwarna putih di ujung ruangan.

"Kau akan bertemu appamu dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang jika ada orang-orang yang belum bisa menerima kepergianmu, kau tidak akan pernah pergi kesana".

"Merepotkan sekali, kenapa harus seperti itu. Aku kan ingin bertemu appaku, aku sangat merindukannya. Boleh ya aku kesana Chanyeol-sshi~", rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Kau ini apa-apaan. Jaga sikapmu disini Baek. Akan ada yang selalu mengawasimu. Ayo ikut aku, ada yang perlu kutunjukkan padamu", ajak Chanyeol yang langsung membalikkan badannya pegi.

Baekhyun yang masih belum mengerti jelas maksud Chanyeol, hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu berwarna biru, berbeda dari pintu yang Chanyeol masuki tadi. Ia berhenti sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Ini pintu yang akan terhubung dengan bumi, kau boleh memasukinya kapanpun kau mau. Mengunjungi orang-orang yang ingin kau temui. Tapi ingat, kembali saat setelah 12 jam". Baru saja Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar untuk Baekhyun

"Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kita disini? uwaaah hebat sekali pintunya. Andai didunia aku memiliki pintu seperti ini. Pasti aku tidak akan sering-sering terlambat ketempat kerjaku", Baekhyun tertawa senang kemudian menghentikan tawanya, menyadari kalau Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Uhm, maaf. Kau ini serius sekali", Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kau lihat itu", Chanyeol berhenti menatap Baekhyun dan berbalik menunjuk seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Eo-eomma", Baekhyun memperhatikan. Dihadapannya kini terlihat eommanya yang sedang mondar-mandir didepan tv. Memegang ponsel pada sisi kanan telinganya. Tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya panik.

"Halo Kyungsoo-ah. kau bersama dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak pulang semalam. Apa dia menginap dirumahmu?"

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali ia tidak memberiku kabar. Bagaimana ini? "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah". yeoja itu mematikan panggilannya. Lalu berjalan terburu-buru keluar rumah.

Dilain tempat, disebuah kantor kepolisian yeoja paruh baya tersebut –eomma Baekhyun- terlihat panik sambil berbicara dengan salah satu pihak kepolisian disana.

"Maaf pak. Anakku, anakku Baekhyun menghilang. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia selalu pulang kerumah jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tapi bahkan sampai hari ini ia belum juga kembali. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kumohon bantu aku mencari Baekhyun", katanya cemas sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto anak kesayangannya tersebut.

Baekhyun masih disana. Melihat apa saja yang dilakukan eommanya. Chanyeol masih setia mendampingi Baekhyun disisinya. Melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang nampak murung, Chanyeol merasa heran.

"Chanyeol-sshi. Bisakah kau memberitahu nya bahwa aku sudah mati? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku, aku tidak pernah melihat eomma ku secemas itu terhadapku sebelumnya", ia menuduk, berharap Chanyeol mau menurutinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu tugasmu Baekhyun. Jika ada yang kau bingungkan, tanyakan saja padaku, aku akan menjelaskannya"

"Ah ya, Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau dengan hanya menutup matamu lalu pikirkan kemana tempat yang akan kau tuju. Ingat, kembali sebelum lewat dari 12 jam", baru saja Chanyeol berbalik untuk pergi ke alamnya, suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana jika lebih dari 12 jam? Apa yang akan terjadi?", tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kau akan terus berada disini. Tersesat tanpa tujuan. Aku tidak yakin itu akan berapa lama. Tapi menurut laporan, pernah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, saat seseorang sepertimu lupa bahwa ia sudah melewati 12 jam nya tersebut, benar saja. Ia tak kembali, menetap disini, sampai dewa cho menemukannya, setelah 5 tahun lamanya".

Baekhyun tercengang. Menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau mendengarkan perkataanku. Sudahlah aku banyak urusan", baru selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan, tubuhnya seketika menghilang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan keheranannya.

 **.  
.**

Laki-laki itu masih sama. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya pun ia terlihat biasa saja. Seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Laki-laki tinggi, dengan postur tubuh yang seksi, dengan kulit kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Ia sedang sibuk berada disebuah ruang santai, dengan sebuah botol soju ditangan kirinya, dan sebuah ponsel ditangan kanannya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Angkat! Angkat baby! Kau salah paham. Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan, dengarkan penjelasanku", laki-laki itu merancau dengan semua kalimat permohonannya, berharap yang disana mendengarkannya. Ia meneguk sojunya kembali. Seorang wanita datang, membuka pintu lalu langsung berlari kearah laki-laki tersebut menyadari laki-laki itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Astaga Kai! Berhenti minum. Sudah, cukup", wanita itu merampas paksa botol minuman yang dipegang Kai.

Kai –laki-laki itu- sudah cukup mabuk, kesadarannya hampir tidak tersisakan. Wanita itu membantunya berdiri, mencoba membawanya kekamar untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran'nya'. Tidak ada yang tau ada yang mengawasinya. Baekhyun disana, berdiri dengan raut wajah antara kesal juga sedih.

 _ **-flashback-**_

Masih diapartemen Kai. Mereka –Baekhyun dan Kai- duduk santai disebuah ruang tengah apartemen mewah tersebut. Beristirahat sejenak setelah kencan seharian mereka. Mereka dimasukkan dalam kelompok pasangan sibuk. Tapi yang mereka tahu, sesibuk apapun rutinitas mereka, mereka tidak akan mengabaikan pasangan masing-masing.

Tapi itu 2 bulan yang lalu. Posisi pekerjaan menaik menjadi peringkat nomor 1 untuk keduanya. Lebih tepatnya untuk Kai. Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja, atau memang Kai yang menghindarinya. Fikiran positif Baekhyun selalu ia tekankan. Mencoba percaya pada kekasihnya. Seperti hari ini, 2 bulan tak bertemu membuat mereka harus bertemu, untuk mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya dijalankan. Sebuah kencan manis mereka janjikan 3 hari yang lalu.

Kai yang baru saja pulang dari Swiss atas alasan pekerjaan, menyempatkan waktu luangnya yang sangat minim untuk bertemu kekasih mungilnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun, pekerjaan menumpuk yang mengharuskannya lembur sehingga baru selesai pukul 3 pagi tadi, tetap menyempatkan waktunya untuk kencan.

"Baek, maafkan aku", Kai duduk mendekati Baekhyun, mencoba memeluk kekasihnya yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Ya. Kau seharusnya minta maaf. Kau tau, kau tak memberiku kabar, untung saja aku tidak mencari penggantimu", wajahnya cemberut kesal. Tapi setelahnya, senyum manis ia suguhkan.

"Aku tau kau yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi Baek", Kai memeluk singkat kekasihnya, kemudian mengecup keningnya manis tak lupa ia sapukan kecupan kecil dibibir mungil menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan bersih.

"Aku membuat suatu kejutan untukmu. Kau mau?", tanya Kai membuat penasaran.

"Benarkah benarkah? Apa itu?", si pria mungil tak sabaran, senyumnya lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan bersih. Wajahnya menunggu seksama apa kejutan yang akan diterimanya.

Kai merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkannya dan sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa kejutan yang ia dapat.

"Ayo kita bertunangan Baek. Mau kah kau?", tanya Kai manis. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang akan ia pakaikan ke jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja", Baekhyun semangat.

"Jawaban macam apa itu, seharusnya kau menjawab dengan manis, malu-malu, dan sedikit tersipu", ejek Kai lucu.

"Kau kira aku wanita".

"Haha aku bercanda", Kai mengusuk rambut Baekhyun gemas kemudian Baekhyun menerima cincin itu dijari kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba diparkiran apartemen Kai saat ia merasa kunci mobilnya tertinggal. Dengan langkah berat ia kembali. Sepanjang perjalannya kembali ke apartemen Kai, ia sesekali melirik pada jari lentiknya. Cincin itu. sangat indah. Cincin yang akan selalu mengikatnya, hubungan mereka agar tetap merekat.

Pintu lift terbuka, dari posisinya berdiri, Baekhyun melihat pintu apartemen Kai terbuka. Tidak seperti biasanya Kai lupa menutup pintu, pikirnya. Ia melangkah mendekati. Belum sempat masuk, Baekhyun mendengar Kai seperti sedang berbincang. Itu suara wanita.

"Tenang Kai sayang. Aku akan selalu ingat janji kita. Aku tau apa yang kau mau. Dan jangan kau lupa bahwa minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan kita. Aku tau kau pasti senang. Ahh ya, maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama Kai, aku pulang", tepat saat wanita itu keluar dari pintu, mereka berpaspasan. Bertatap muka. Baekhyun terkejut. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya manis,lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

 _ **-flashback end-**_

"Sudah selesai acara melamunnya?", Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun, tangannya bersilang didepan dada. Tubuhnya bersandar santai pada lemari pakaian dikamar tersebut.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Chanyeol-sshi", merasa pipinya basah, tangannya segera ia gunakan untuk menghapusnya cepat. Meskipun begitu, ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

"Tragis sekali, baru saja diajak bertunangan, tapi ternyata minggu depan malah menikahi orang lain", kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seperti murid yang mengerti akan penjelasan gurunya. Ya. Dewa itu tau, ia membaca fikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menimpali, raut wajahnya datar cenderung sedih. Kejadian kemarin sebelum kematiannya, belum bisa ia terima begitu saja. Ia beranjak pergi. Menghilang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan wajah heran tak mengerti.

"Hei kenapa kau meningalkanku disana? Aku sengaja menyusulmu, tapi kau malah pergi", tanyanya bermaksud khawatir.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesana?", nadanya lirih, kepalanya menunduk, tatapannya turun kearah bawah. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka. Aku ingin bertemu appaku Chanyeol-sshi", pandangannya beralih menatap tepat dimanik datar Chanyeol. Matanya sedikit berair. Dewa itu sedikit iba. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itu peraturannya.

"Maka dari itu, lakukan perintahnya Baekhyun. Buat mereka merelakanmu. Kau sendiri yang meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Siapapun pasti tidak akan siap jika ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti itu", Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, untuk berbicara lebih dekat. Nadanya sedikit ia naikkan.

"Buat mereka merelakanku? Apa mereka menginginkanku, begitukah maksudmu?!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dengan Chanyeol.

Terkejut mendengar Baekhyun yang terpancing emosi, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sabar.

"Aku hanya mencoba memberi tahumu Baekhyun. Ku kira pemikiranmu itu salah. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Jika kau membutuhkanku, hanya memanggil namaku dalam hati. Mengerti?", Chanyeol tersenyum, tulus. Tak lupa mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Kemudian pergi kearah pintu berwarna coklat.

 **.  
.**

Ini hari kedua. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bosan. Terlalu malas untuk menemui Sunny –eommanya-, Jongdae –adiknya-, dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Apalagi Kai –mantan pacarnya- dahulu. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana sibuknya eommanya dahulu. Pekerjaan selalu menjadi prioritas pertama. Menuntut anak-anaknya untuk selalu menjadi yang pertama disekolah, tanpa tau apa yang dialami anak-anaknya seperti pembullyan serta penindasan lainnya. Dan juga Kai. Namja itu benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur. Bahkan saat dirinya sudah matipun, Kai masih bisa dengan mudahnya bermesraan dengan wanita jalang itu yang merusak hubungannya.

Tapi, Baekhyun teringat. Kyungsoo. Sahabat baiknya.

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol berdiri, tangannya bersilang didepan dada. Diruangan yang biasa Baekhyun tempati. Ia menatap sinar layar didepannya, fungsinya seperti tv untuk memantau. Ia memantau. Memperhatikan Baekhyun. Disana terlihat Baekhyun berdiri dipojok suatu restoran, diam memandangi seseorang yang sedang mengepel lantai seorang diri.

"Kyungsoo-ah bantu aku, aku ingin pergi dengan tenang menyusul appaku. Kau harus memberi tau semua orang bahwa aku baik-baik saja", Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

Namja itu –Kyungsoo- berbalik arah menuju Baekhyun, tapi bukan Baekhyun yang dituju, ia meneruskan langkahnya untuk mengganti air pel yang telah kotor. Menyadari Kyungsoo tak mungkin melihatnya dan mendengar ucapannya, Baekhyun terdiam, duduk disalah satu kursi restoran, bosan sambil melihat pemandangan luar restoran itu yang penuh dengan taman.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu", Baekhyun memutar kepalanya. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri didepan lokernya, memegang sebuah foto yang Baekhyun yakini itu foto mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau selalu bodoh. Untuk apa mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena Kai", Baekhyun terkejut, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini sahabatnya malah mengatainya bodoh.

"Ku harap kau cepat ditemukan Baek. Semoga kau tenang disana", Kyungsoo menaruh kembali foto itu dalam lokernya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei hyung. Sibuk sekali ya?", tanya namja tinggi dibelakangnya. Merasa heran melihat sahabatnya tengah fokus memperhatikan sesorang dilayar pemantau.

"Oh, Sehun. sejak kapan kau disana?", Chanyeol menoleh, badannya berbalik ke belakang. Ia mendapati temannya memandanginya curiga.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu", tanya Chanyeol gugup seperti seseorang yang terpergok usai melakukan kesalahan.

"Sejak daritadi, dan apa yang kau tonton?", kepalanya ia celingukkan pada layar dibelakang Chanyeol dan mendapati gambar Baekhyun disana.

"Aaah, Baekhyun. jiwa yang mati 2 hari lalu ya. Jadi kau yang menangani? uhm, ku pikir dia manis. Apa kau tertarik dengannya?", Sehun bertanya asal. Bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam. Berusaha mengulangi pertanyaan Sehun. 'menyukai..nya?'

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya mengingatkan. Kau itu dewa hyung, walau kau masih baru disini, tapi kau tetap dewa. Jangan menyukainya. Atau siapapun. Atau dia yang akan mendapatkan hukumannya", jelas Sehun menceramahi.

"Ya. Ya. Aku sudah tau, tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi. Lagipula santai saja, aku tak menyukainya Sehun. Tak usah seserius itu, wajahmu tak cocok, kau tau?", Chanyeol meledek.

 **.  
.**

Ini seperti dejavu. Suasana ini. Hanya saja yang dihadapannya laut, bukan sungai han saat dirinya bunuh diri saat itu. Anginnya sama, airnya juga sama. Hanya saja sekarang tidak sedang hujan. Lebih berisik, karena ombaknya lebih besar.

Ia merindukan ayahnya. Sangat. Ayahnya pergi saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun. Sudah memasuki masa pendidikan pertama memang, tapi tetap saja. Ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti sesuatu yang harus dilindungi, begitu hangat, begitu menenangkan. Tidak seperti ibunya. Membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok hangat tersebut.

"Appa", ucapnya lirih. Kepalanya menunduk. Melihat kaki tembus pandangnya kini terkena cipratan air laut. Pipinya basah, ada beberapa yg masih menggenang dimatanya. Kepalanya terangkat, menoleh sesaat hingga ia mendapati seseorang tepat disampingnya.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh", tangannya reflek memegang dadanya kerena kaget. Satu tangannya yang lain menghapus cepat air mata yang sudah menetes. Entah karena apa, kaget itu membuatnya sedikit bisa tertawa. Kerinduan serta kesedihan yang ia rasakan tadi seakan menghilang.

"Kau bilang apa? Beraninya memanggilku bodoh. Aku ini dewa. Dewa", tangannya masing-masing ia letakkan disamping pinggangnya. Badannya ia busungkan kedepan seolah menantang orang didepannya yang sontak memundurkan badannya.

"Haaaaah, aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai dewa", balasnya acuh sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Baekhyun berniat untuk menghilang pergi, Chanyeol yang bisa membaca pikiran melalui kontak mata, dengan cepat menatap mata Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian benar saja, Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya.

'tempat Jongdae',dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup matanya. Melafalkan dalam hati tempat yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Hei, jangan melarikan diri bodoh. Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengejarmu".

"Yak. Aku ini jiwa yang harus kau bimbing. Mana ada dewa yang berkata 'bodoh'. Kau ini sebenarnya dewa sungguhan atau bukan?", matanya melirik jijik pada dewa didepannya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku berbohong kalau aku dewa begitu? Kau ini jangan meremehkanku", kakinya melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh benarkah? tapi setahuku tidak ada dewa yang—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang datang kekamar tersebut. Tentu saja itu Jongdae. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, wajahnya terlihat panik. Tangannya bergetar sambil memegang ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Hei, aku sudah membantumu untuk mengahancurkan hubungan mereka dan kau bisa mendapatkan Kai. Seharusnya jangan kau sia-siakan begitu". Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapati raut wajah yang sama terkejutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang keadaan Kai? aku tidak mau dengar kalau pernikahanmu batal karena hal yanag menyangkut kakakku. Sudah bagus dia pergi, jadi kau lebih leluasa terhadap Kai. dan jangan beritahukan masalah ini terhadap orangtua Kai. Arasseo". sambungan itu terputus. Jongdae mendecak sebal menatap layar ponselnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap intens adikknya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang Jongdae. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terdiam, Jongdae menutup matanya tanpa mengetahui Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Bingung dan terkejut apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya. Kata-kata itu selalu terulang.

'sudah bagus dia pergi'

Sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya pelan. Merapatkan dada tegap sang dewa pada punggung mungil Baekhyun. Memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun tak sendiri.

Laki-laki itu masih terbaring dikamarnya. Jam menunjuk angka 11 siang, tapi ruangan itu terlihat redup. Beberapa bantal tergeletak dilantai dekat ranjangnya. seprai yang sudah tak berbetuk hampir jatuh kebawah. Selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh laki-laki tersebut sudah nampak kusut. Horden jendela yang belum terbuka. Serta sebuah piring berisi makanan yang masih utuh tertata rapi diatas nakas beserta segelas air minumnya. Pintu itu tertutup namun tidak pernah terkunci. Membuat siapa saja bisa melihat keadaanya kini. Termasuk yeoja itu. Calon istrinya, Krystal.

Pintu terbuka, lagi-lagi Krystal menemuinya. Ia terdiam didepan pintu. Melihat keadaan Kai yang masih terlihat sama seperti kemarin. Iya duduk disamping ranjang, mencoba menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Kai.

"Kai, bangunlah. Kau butuh makan chagi", masih berusaha menarik lembut selimut yang ditahan Kai untuk tidak terbuka.

"B-baekhyun..", ucapnya lirih

Wanita itu mendesah frustasi, tapi ia masih berusaha menarik selimut itu kembali. "Aku Krystal chagi, bukan Baekhyun. Ayo makan, sudah ku bawakan makan kesukaanm—"

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini!", Kai berteriak. Akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang terkejut. Merasa tak terima ia balik berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" ucapnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Baekhyun! Bawakan ia kembali padaku!" , wajahnya sudah memerah. Matanya menggenang sedikit air disana yang hampir jatuh.

"Apa? Dia sudah mati. Apa yang kau harapkan lagi pada orang yang sudah mati"

"DIAM !", Kai berteriak. Tak ingin memperjelas bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah pergi.

"Hey, 5 hari lagi Kai. pernikahan kita! kau lupa?!", nada suaranya menurun. Kai tersenyum miris. Mengulang apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan.

"Pernikahan? Apa yang kau maksud pernikahan? Ini bukan kemauanku bodoh, kau lupa? Kalau bukan appa dan eomma tak sudi aku menikahimu. Kau mengerti?!"

Ditengah perdebatan panjang itu, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Ini sudah terlambat". Pertengkaran yang mereka berdua saksikan membuat hati Baekhyun bertambah perih. Bukan soal Jongdae yang ternyata tidak menginginkannya, tapi malah Kai.

Kai mencintainya. Dan ia salah paham.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, mau ikut denganku? Ku pikir berjalan-jalan akan menyenangkan", Setibanya mereka dialamnya, Chanyeol selalu mencoba menghibur pria itu. Merasa ada yang aneh saat keceriaannya berubah menjadi kemurungan. Ia sangat simpati dengan apa yang dialami Baekhyun. Ya, sekali lagi simpati. Atau mungkin, rasa suka. Entahlah.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja", jawabnya singkat. Kemudian berbaring pada tempatnya tidur.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau meolakku? Apa kau baru saja menolak dewa tampan ini, eoh?", ia menuju tempat pembaringan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan ditempat empuk itu, kakinya duduk bersila disamping Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baekyun. Aku tidak bercanda ini akan sangat menyenangkan", tangannya menarik tangan mungil itu untuk berdiri.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sore hari di bumi duduk disebuah bangku, dipinggir jalan raya.

"Inikah yang kau sebut menyenangkan?", nadanya sedikit seperti menyindir. Matanya menatap heran pada dewa disampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa melihat semua aktifitas orang yang berlalu lalang disini. Lihat orang disana. Ya, wanita paruh baya itu", tangannya segera menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud.

"Kenapa dengan wanita itu?", matanya mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Lihat sepatunya, heels nya tinggi sekali. Dan lihat cara berjalannya", matanya meniti baik-baik sepasang kaki wanita itu.

"Oh, ya kau benar, terlihat sekali ia kesulitan berjalan", roknya yang mini sesekali ia turun-turunkan kebawah agar pahanya tak terlihat, tapi tetap saja. Wanita itu berjalan diatas jalanan rusak dan tidak rata. Mata Baekhyun menyipit saat langkahnya menginjak sebuah batu kerikil yang membuat wanita itu oleng.

"Hey hey hey, awas", Baekhyun menutup matanya reflek.

"eo? Hahahaha", Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat wanita itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, wanita itu masih dalam posisi tidak elitnya. Oh tidak adakah orang yang menolongnya.

"Astaga. Hahahaha. Chan-Chanyeol, ku.. fikir kau harus membantunya, hahaha", Baekhyun kesulitan berbicara sambil tertawa. Tangannya ia letakkan didepan perutnya menahan sakit.

"Haah, aku lelah. Hei ku fikir kakinya memar atau terkilir. Pasti sakit", wajahnya memerah akibat tertawa.

"Kau benar. Biar saja nanti pasti ada yang membantunya".

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang disampingnya. Pantas saja ia tak menyahut. Matanya fokus pada orang yang baru saja lewat didepannya.

"Lucunyaaa",bibirnya ia poutkan lucu. Anak kecil itu menggendong seekor puppy betina ditangannya. Oh betapa Baekhyun juga ingin menggendongnya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah aku menggendong anak anjing itu juga?", rengek Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya, tubuhmu saja tembus pandang", lagi-lagi bibirnya mempout lucu. Mata yang memandang bibir itu tak bergeming, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat. Ayo kita pulang", Baekhyun menampilkan senyumnya. Sekali lagi senyumnya. Terlihat lebih tulus dari sebelumnya yang pernah Chanyeol lihat.

"Ah, baiklah", baru saja Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kai, bisakah kita kesana?", Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah Baekhyun. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku harus memastikan dia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik.

Bagaimanapun ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan semua perkataannya. Aku terlalu ceroboh. Aku terlalu kenakkanan. A-aku.."

"Sudah hentikan. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Sudahlah. Aku pergi", benar saja. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Chanyeol sampai, ia termenung. Tidakkah ia terlalu berlebihan pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia hanya tidak suka melihat Baekhyun mencampuri urusan manusia dibumi. Itu tidak seharusnya Baekhyun lakukan, terlebih itu Kai.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya hyung", Namja itu sudah berdiri sejak tadi dibelakangnya. Wajahnya yang datar sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku, huh", matanya mendelik sebal pada Sehun.

Layar pemantau menyala, mengerti bahwa sejak tadi Sehun memperhatikan kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengingatkanmu apa-apa lagi. Aku yakin bahwa kau sudah mengingat jelas 'peraturannya' bukan? Ah ya, dewa Zhang memerintahkanmu untuk mengatasi satu jiwa baru yang mati. Baekhyun biar aku yang menangani. Ini perintah. Jika kau tak mempercayaiku, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada dewa Zhang", wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kenapa harus aku", tanyanya pada diri sendiri karena Sehun pun tak menyahut perkataan Chanyeol. Ini hanya sementara. Lagipula, Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam mood bertemu Baekhyun.

Ini sudah hampir 12 jam. Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali kealamnya. Ia lupa. Terlalu asik bersama Kai. Baekhyun setia menemani Kai. Kai sedang berjalan lemas untuk mengambil air minum, Baekhyun menuntunnya dibelakang. Baekhyun baru tersadar saat Kai membuka ponselnya pada menu pengaturan jam. Ini tinggal 15 menit terakhir dan ia harus kembali.

Ponsel Kai berdering, ternyata itu Jongdae. Untuk apa Jongdae malam-malam begini menghubungi Kai.

"Yeoboseo", Kai menloadspeaker sibuk menyusun dan merapikan barang-barang Baekhyun dinakas.

" _Kau sedang diapartemenmu Kai?"._

"Ya hyung. Ada apa? aku sedang membersihkan bingkai fotoku bersama Baekhyun. Kau tau, ia lucu sekali disini", tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Mungkin jaringan sedang buruk, jadi Kai tak ambil pusing untuk itu.

Tubuh Kai yang mengahadap nakas dan membelakangi pintu tidak menyadari. Seseorang mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun terlonjak. I-itu.. bukankah itu Jongdae? Tapi untuk apa Jongdae kesini. Dan astaga, tangannya memegang pisau.

'Kai, berbalik. Seseorang dibelakangmu', Baekhyun berteriak, walaupun ia tau suaranya tak ada yang bisa mendengar.

Bunyi seperti alarm terdengar. Oh tidak, ini lima menit lagi Baekhyun harus kembali, tapi bagaimana dengan Kai. Ya Tuhan, mana yang harus Baekhyun pilih.

'Chanyeol'

'Chanyeol, kemarilah'

'Chanyeol ku mohon, tolong aku'

Matanya terpejam memanggil nama Chanyeol. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang.

3 menit lagi.

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol merasakan, seseorang menggilnya. Tapi ia bersikap tak peduli. Ia masih memandangi setumpuk laporan ditangannya, saat kemudian ia baru menyadari. Baekhyun. apa tadi panggilan dari Baekhyun? Astagaaa. Semoga ia tidak terlambat. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

 **.  
.**

1 menit tersisa.

Langkah Jongdae tepat dibelakang Kai. Tangannya sudah terangkat, siap untuk menancapkan pisau tajam itu pada punggung mulus Kai.

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol datang.

"AAA ! ", Kai menjerit sakit. Tubuhnya oleng kesamping. Darah keluar bercucuran dari punggungnya.

Terlambat..

Baekhyun menghilang, bersama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun gugup. Wajahnya berkeringat. Tangannya ikut bergetar.

"Bagaimana ini Chanyeol, Kai. Kai dalam bahaya. Ia sendiri disana. Kau harus menolongnya Yeol", rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah nya pucat.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, lihat itu", Chanyeol menunjuk kearah belakang Baekhyun. ke sebuah layar pemantau. Terlihat Kai yang kini sudah berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya melemas, terduduk kembali diatas kursi panjang. Ia sedikit terisak.

"Aku seharusnya ada disana, aku seharusnya masih hidup dan menemaninya", Baekhyun terisak. Chanyeol mendekatinya, memeluknya menenangkan.

"Chanyeol, adakah cara lain untukku untuk hidup kembali? Ku mohon", kepalanya menengadah. Mengahadapkan wajahnya pada wajah sang dewa.

"Kau yakin?", Chanyeol ragu, rasanya kalau ia mengatakannya itu sama saja dengan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Badannya langsung ia tegakkan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Caranya, dengan bunga putih", Chanyeol memberi jeda sejenak. Alis Baekhyun mengerut tak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Pintu hitam itu", jari Chanyeol terangkat untuk menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Disana ada taman. Taman bunga yang indah. Tapi mengerikan", Baekhyun menelan ludahnya panik.

"Sebuah jalan setapak, disampingnya terdapat jurang. Pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Bunga putih itu tumbuh diujung jalan setapak itu. ku ingatkan, jangan sampai jatuh. Jurang itu mengerikan. Tanpa dasar. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan bunga putih itu, makanlah dengan segera. Saat itu juga kau akan hidup kembali, menghilang dari sini, dan kau akan mendapati dirimu kembali dibumi", Chanyeol masih menatap mata itu yakin, terlihat sedikit ketakutan disana.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak sendiri oke", tangannya mengusuk lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"B-benarkah? Kau ingin membantuku? Ya Tuhan, terimakasih Chanyeol", Baekhyun menyergap tubuh Chanyeol kasar, memeluknya erat melampiaskan kebahagiaannya bahwa ia bisa hidup kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah, aku akan memberitahumu lagi. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan bunga putihnya, kau harus langsung memakannya, kau mengerti", tangannya yang berada di kedua bahu Baekhyun kini ia turunkan.

"Hati-hati dan jangan sampai terjatuh", ia mengingatkan kembali.

"Ya kau sudah berulang kali mengatakan itu Tuan", Baekhyun menyindir, ia pikir Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan.

Kini keduanya sudah berada didepan pintu hitam itu. Chanyeol yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. Tangannya siap memutar knop pintu.

Pintu tertutup sempurna saat keduanya sudah didalam. Angin yang berterbangan disekitarnya sangat kencang. Rambutnya terkibas memperlihatkan keningnya yang baik. Rumput hijau didepan matanya terhampar begitu luas. Baekhyun hampir tak melihat jurang yang Chanyeol maksud hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan jalan coklat setapak kecil di ujung sana.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Kakinya memulai untuk melangkah. Pandanganya terfokus kedepan menuju jalan setapak itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, kepalanya ia tolehkan kesekelilingnya. Sesekali matanya terpejam untuk menghirup segarnya oksigen disana. Warna hijau yang terang sangat memanjakan mata sipit itu. Ia tersenyum manis. Menyadari genggaman pada tangannya mengerat, Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Fokus pada tujuanmu Baekhyun. Kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu disini", ucanya tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau tidak membicarakannya tadi jika waktu kita tak banyak waktu disini".

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu", tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan si kecil.

Mereka berhenti. Jalan setapak itu sudah berada didepan matanya. Seperti sebuah jembatan yang akan membawa Baekhyun pada hidup. Sangat kecil untuk dilalui 2 orang. Maka Chanyeol putuskan, untuk membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan didepan.

"Jaga keseimbanganmu. Fokuskan fikiranmu. Bunga putih itu disana. Aku akan berjalan dibelakangmu, tidak usah terburu-buru, mengerti", matanya terlihat sangat serius. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar seakan seperti sayap. 3 langkah sudah ia lewati, Chanyeol memulai langkahnya dibelakang Baekhyun.

Tap Tap Tap.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. 'akan sangat bagus jika sampai akhir akan seperti ini' Chanyeol berharap-harap cemas dalam hati. Semoga ketakutannya tak terjadi.

3 langkah lagi, dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan bunga putihnya.

Yap. Dapat!

Baru saja Baekhyun memetiknya, langit taman itu berubah, menjadi abu-abu gelap menakutkan. Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan tak beraturan, membuat mereka berdua terhuyung hampir terjatuh.

"Baekhyun cepat makan bunganya", Chanyeol berteriak panik. Seakan mengeti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun terlonjak, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk memakan bunga itu sebelum suara menggema datang.

"Berhenti! Kembalikan bunga itu!", Baekhyun menoleh, darimana asalnya suara itu muncul.

"Aku peringatkan padamu untuk mengembalikan bunga itu!", suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Tidak, cepat makan Baekhyun!", Chanyeol terus berteriak mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Baru saja kelopak bunga itu menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, angin kencang berhembus didepannya. Mendorong tubuhnya kesamping, membuat tubuhnya—oh tidak, ia akan terjatuh. Tubuhnya benar-benar oleng. Ia menutup matanya rapat. Tangannya masih menggengam bunga yang belum termakan itu, erat. Tubuhnya semakin miring kebawah sampai satu tangan mendorong bahunya kencang.

CHANYEOL.

Mata Baekhyun segera terbuka. Chanyeol terjatuh. Belum, tangannya masih ia gantungankan pada sisi jembatan itu. Baekhyun berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah", Baekhyun kesulitan. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam bunga putih itu. Tapi disatu sisi ia ingin mengangkat Chanyeol.

"Pergilah . Jangan pedulikan aku", matanya sesekali terpejam rapat menahan pegangannya pada sisi jembatan itu. Sedikit lagi. Ini sudah sisa terakhir tenaganya untuk bertahan. Dan Chanyeol akan terjatuh. Baekhyun menangis. Ia takut, bagaimanapun ini semua salahnya. Chanyeol yang selama ini sudah membantunya. Sesekali cerewet memang, tapi itu untuk menasihatinya. Itu karena Chanyeol peduli padanya. Karena Chanyeol selalu ingin Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun", panggilnya lirih

"Maaf jika ini mengganggumu. Tapi, aku rasa aku menyukaimu Baek. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, karena kita berbeda. Cepatlah makan bunga itu, dan hidup lah dengan bahagia", Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"A-aku..Men cin ta imu", suaranya tertahan. Tangannya terlepas.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, dengan keputusan yang mantap Baekhyun melepaskan bunga putihnya. yang kini terbang terjatuh kebawah jurang tanpa dasar. Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Dapat! Syukurlah.

"Aku sudah memegangmu Chanyeol", matanya masih menangis. Berusaha membantu Chanyeol untuk naik. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol, diatas rumput ia baringkan tubuh lemas Chanyeol. Dadanya naik turun karena lelah. Tubuhnya sakit, matanya yang tertutup tadi, ia buka. Menatap ekspresi khawtir Baekhyun yang kini ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Tangannya terangkat unuk memegang pipi mulusnya.

"B-bunga putihnya", suaranya terdengar samar-samar.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, hangat, dan lama. Saling berpelukan untuk saling menenangkan. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat lemah untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kau selamat", pelukan itu terlepas. Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, pelukan Baekhyun sepertinya mempunyai kekuatan magis. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Tangan Baekhyun yang masih merangkul leher Chanyeol, membuat jarak mereka sagat dekat saat Chanyeol menengokkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun setelah acara berpelukannya tadi.

Mata mereka bertemu, bibirnya tersenyum lemah pada Baekhyun, ia menurunkan arah pandangnya menuju bibir pink Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, kemudian berucap.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol", sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menarik tengkuk leher Baekhyun kearahnya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir itu bersamaan. Mata keduanya terpejam. Satu tangan Chanyeol yang lain ia letakkan dipunggung Baekhyun lalu kemudian ia tarik untuk lebih mendekatkan pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun menundukkan badannya juga. Mengeratkan lebih tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Acara mempertemukan bibir itu selesai. Dengan keadaan yang tak terduga, Sehun datang. Suara yang menggema tadi kini memunculkan sosoknya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Sudah cukup untuk apa yang telah kalian lakukan! Chnayeol hyung, aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa disini bukanlah tempat seperti bumi, untukmu menyukai orang lain dan berpasangan. Kau melanggar aturan Chanyeol hyung! Dan kau juga Baekhyun. kau harus menerima hukumanmu", wajah Sehun geram. Tangannya ia ulurkan kedepan. Ternyata ia mengeluarkan kekuatan anginnya. Baekhyun yang tak siap segera terlepas dari Chanyeol. Angin itu seperti angin topan yang membawa Baekhyun berputar.

"Sehun hentikan!"

"Ku bilang hentikan Sehun!", Chanyeol lagi-lagi berteriak. Seakan tuli, Sehun malah membawa pusaran angin itu ke tengah jurang. Sekejap Baekhyun terbuang dan terjatuh kedalamnya.

Jatuh. Kejurang yang ada dasarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAAAAAKKK", seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti seseorang yang baru selesai melakukan olahraga pagi. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, rambutnya juga basah akibat kerigat. Seseorang datang membawakan minum untuknya.

"Astagaa kau kenapa, kau sudah bangun, minumlah", sambil memberikan kepada namja itu air, ia duduk disamping ranjang namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya halus. Namja itu menyadari, ini seperti bukan tempat yang ia tempati dialam sana.

"Maaf, namamu siapa?", ia menengokkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku Byun Baek-hyun", Baekhyun mengerjap masih tidak mengerti.

"Ah Baekhyun.. aku Minseok, Kau sangat berkeringat. Sepertinya kau barusan bermimpi yaa", ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Maaf, aku menemukanmu kemarin tergeletak dipinggir sungai. Aku idak tahu apa yan terjadi, jadi aku membawamu kerumahku. Kukira lukamu cukup parah, tapi sepertinya tidak", Minseok masih menjelaskan. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Disana ada gereja, juga taman. Jika kau mau kesana aku bisa menemanimu, tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, eoh?",Minsok sangat ramat, pikir Baekhyun. Ia menganngguk lucu atas perintah Minseok.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah taman, disamping gereja. Bersama dengan Minseok disampingnya.

Iya masih merenung.

'Ini hanya.. mimpi'

'Jadi.. dewa itu juga mimpi'

'dewa itu. Chanyeol..'

Tapi mimpi itu terasa seperti sungguhan. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebutnya mimpi. Pandangannya kosong, menatap sebuah pohon didepannya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Chanyeol yang selalu disampingnya dulu saat ia masih di 'alam' sana.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah bangungan kecil disana.

"Hyung tempat apa itu. boleh aku kesana?", Baekhyun berdiri, Minseok mengangguk. Berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun.

Entah hanya perasaanya atau apa, tapi hatinya seperti ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam.

"Ini ruang perawatan adikku. Ia koma sudah 2 tahun ini. Kata dokter, masih ada kemungkinan untuknya dapat hidup, jika mungkin kemauan darinya sendiri juga kuat. Kau tau, ia sangat aktif dalam kegiatan keagamaan digereja itu. Terkadang ia sangat cerewet, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat peduli", Minseok menjeda.

"Aku sangat merindukannya. Kuharap ia dapat membuka matanya lagi seperti dulu".

Langkah mereka semakin dalam, terlihat tirai putih menutupi ranjang itu. Mereka mendekatinya. Baekhyun masih melangkah didepan. Ia menyibak tirai putih itu. Alat-alat canggih seperti dirumah sakit, ia sediakan untuk perawatan orang itu. Baekhyun terlonjak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tangannya yang masih ditirai tersebut, ia genggam erat.

Minseok berjalan mendekat keranjang.

"Hai adikku yang tampan, cepatlah bangun, **Chanyeol** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
